1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photosensitive resin composition, a photosensitive resin film using the same, and a color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pigment having uniformly-sized particles may be prepared by treating the pigment through a process such as salt milling and the like after the synthesis in order to facilitate the stable dispersion state and refinement of pigment dispersion liquid.